When servicing fuel injected motor vehicles, to obtain a result that enables the user to clean the fuel system and fuel injectors of carbon deposits, and other impurities, such as water, expensive apparatus has been required. Complicated systems with a number of pumps where a solvent is mixed with the fuel prior to insertion into the fuel system ensure that the servicing and cleaning procedure is relatively difficult and expensive.
Another method of cleaning the fuel system of a fuel injected motor vehicle would to physically remove the fuel injectors and fuel system from the motor vehicle and clean the individual parts. This requires the costly and time-consuming dismantling of the fuel pump and injectors and is therefore not a cost effective proposition.